A joke that was much more for her
by Malbro King
Summary: Robin x Luffy MAIN. Nami x Grimmjow HINTS. after geting help from Nami Grimmjow goes to confess his Love to robin, but see Luffy talking to Robin, but he thinking about nami...


To Robin, he was a brother and was'nt just right for her, for Grimmjow she was his every thing. WARNING:Crossover parring Grimmjow x Robin fluff Robin x Luffy Mentions. and Nami x Grimmjow ? i thought about this for days . this is After "eternal life with marcellus pt one" when Aizen is klled and Grimmjow betrayled him so Here i GO !!!! flames will be used to brun people in Hell...

Robin was just siiting in her favoirte spot, in the urahara shop, reading that unknown book. Urahara was off somewhere on Vacation, Jinta was somewhere with Yuzu at the Asumenst park. Ururu was still out side sweeping the, the poruch of the shop. Tensai was Stacking and opening Packages, for the other comstermers (AN: what other comstermers ?) Robin was'nt paying attension to the book, she was thinking off a certain goofy hyper Pirate. 'this book is so interstring like uffy-kun' Robin thought to her self but then relized what she thought and just was confused. she did have a crush on him 'i Like Luffy-kun ?' She thought again surpiseing herself, she did offten relize when she was next to luffy or any one said his name she get butterflys in her smoach.

Grimmjow was walking towards the shop, and was preparing to confess his love for Arcogloshish, He bought Flowers, her favorite, Roses (AN: yes i made that up Be quite ! and read). he had a suit on and wore, curve that he got from, Nami sense she told him to were it.

Flash back

the Traiotor Arrcerer had asked the navoigater how can he confess his love to robin, She taught him "bye her something nice like a gift, or new clothes like Money !" Nami eyes were shinning Lecously. Grimmjow had seated droped, "serouliy bye her, her favoirite flowers maybe a bouqe of Dafodiles or Roses, Stay how Pretty she is and flatter her on her looks and how funny she is, listen to every thing she says and ask her how her day was." Nami finshed conlcuding the lession. "uh but what should i wear" he asked Nami thought for a while. then she snaped her fingers she draged him to the,Dressing shop or store.

Nami was taping her foot on the floor Grimmjow was taking to long to get dressed in there "this is stupid im not wearing this thing !" Grimmjow siad threw the dressing closet. "WILL YOU COME OUT !!!" Nami yelled the whole store heard her and looked right at her. Nami ignored them all, Grimmjow steped out. (i don't feel like destribing it) Nami looked up and down at him, She just wanted to hug and kiss him, for some strange reason. "Nami NAMI NAMI !!!" Grimmjow yelled at her, she was spacing out just staring at him, like a he a wriedo. "i knew this suit was stuipd, im going in my Normal clothes" Grimmjow was about to go back and put on his, Arnccers Unifrom (he still has that ?) "No wait" nami lached on to him "No NO No no it looks good, if i was your Girlfriend i would love it !" Both of them was quiet there was nothing but akward slients.

AKWARD...

"Uhh, i i didnt mean it like that i meant--" nami was blushing like a school school gril she truned around "look let forget about it and go Impress robin" Grimmjow did'nt understand what just happened

END OF FLASH BACK

Before Grimmjow could go in, he saw Luffy talking to Robin. Grimmjow was listenig in on there converstation but was'nt paying attension, he was thinking of what Nami said, 'would she really want to be MY girl friend, Nami liking some one like me...' "Luffy-san what do you think of Me" robin asked looking into her fromer captin's eyes, "well..." Luffy was thinking a little, "i like alot and see you as a Great friend, for a girl" Luffy smiled. robin looked down, looking a little crushed at her former Captin's joke (yes he likes her too) she looked down into her book, Robin got up and said "im going to help Tsessai, with Unpacking...se around Cap- Luffy-san" robin looked away from him she held back some tears, and went out the window to search for Amy to tell her Love troubles to.

Grimmjow had left to find Nami...

Luffy had just brished off what happened and thought he'll have to tell robin something later.

Nami x grimmjow a good cross over parring huh. There more in other Stories i'll try to make, YES it will be in Etrenal life with Marcellus pt 1. There love is true. 


End file.
